


Sleep Soundly

by achievementboyfriends



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Play, Smut, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievementboyfriends/pseuds/achievementboyfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael waits for Gavin to fall asleep before touching him and fucking him. Seeing his boyfriend all laid out for him, vulnerable and bare and defenseless, it's the greatest high he's ever experienced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Soundly

**Author's Note:**

> Consensual Sleep!Sex between Michael and Gavin. This story involves a sleeping character being fucked by a perfectly awake character and though it is a pre-discussed, consensual situation, there is language and images that could be triggery. Please read with caution! Adapted from a fic I wrote in a past fandom that I wanted to change for Mavin fans :)

The latest problem in Michael’s life was that Gavin was a very light sleeper most nights. Just Michael crawling into bed beside his lover would wake the other man up instantly, immediately rolling over to curl his body against Michael’s before falling back asleep. Normally he found it endearing, but Gavin’s sleep patterns made it very hard to engage in what they were both craving.

A few weeks earlier, Gavin had read up on this thing on the internet and hadn’t been able to get it out of his head until Michael finally agreed to hear it. Gavin wanted Michael to touch him in his sleep, to even _get off _on touching him while he slept and the idea had Michael dizzy with arousal. Just picturing his boyfriend laid out for him on the bed as he slept, warm and vulnerable and ready, was definitely way too much for Michael to think about without taking Gavin right then and there. Yet every time in the past few weeks that Michael had tried to touch Gavin as he slept he woke almost immediately, eyes opening wide and confused before he cursed and pouted, apologizing for waking up and ruining the fun.__

__“Maybe sleeping pills?” Gavin suggested eventually, looking over his shoulder at where Michael was holding him against his chest. “They have those over the counter ones that help, I heard. If you still want to do this, that is.”_ _

__“Of course I do. I mean, as long as you want to still, too.”_ _

__Gavin hummed low in his throat, scooting further back into Michael’s arms._ _

__“I’ll go to the store tomorrow and see if there are any that will help. We have the weekend free, so it won’t matter if I sleep in, yeah?”_ _

__Michael closed his eyes, holding Gavin even tighter. He was so soft, so perfect. Michael felt wrong for wanting to do this but Gavin had agreed, had been the one to bring it up in the first place. Gavin had said that he wasn’t scared of being vulnerable like that, laid out bare and helpless for his boyfriend. It was more than just a sexual thing for the two of them, it was emotional too. He trusted Michael enough to let himself be completely open and Michael trusted himself not to hurt the man he was absolutely head-over-heels for._ _

__The next morning, Gavin had already gotten up and gone to the store by the time Michael woke up and showered. Heading out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, Michael’s eyes were immediately drawn to the pharmacy bag on the counter, one lone pill bottle sitting atop it, waiting._ _

__“Hi.” Gavin greeted, popping up from around the corner of the kitchen, a cup of juice in one of his hands as he leaned against the counter, smiling. “I hope I didn’t wake you up when I came back in. I forgot you’d still be sleeping.”_ _

__“It’s fine.” Michael mumbled, voice still heavy with sleep as he leaned over to press his lips gently against Gavin’s, chuckling when Gavin forgot the cup on the counter in order to hold onto Michael’s bare hips, tugging them closer together. His lips moved down to the meeting of Gavin’s neck and shoulder, biting playfully and laughing._ _

__“You ready for tonight?”_ _

__Gavin nodded, hands still holding tight to Michael’s hips, thumbs tracing over the smooth skin._ _

__“Yeah. I got some Advil PM that should have me out of it for at least eight hours. Think you can manage, little boy?”_ _

__Gavin’s nimble fingers moved to trace over Michael’s belly button, grinning when he twitched back and away. Michael indulged his lover with a matching smile before reaching out and pulling him close to his bare chest._ _

__“ _Tease_. Of course I can manage. How much longer until bedtime?”_ _

__“Hmmm, a while yet, I’d imagine.”_ _

__Michael felt Gavin’s breath on his neck and shivered, holding on even tighter, closing his eyes. Night couldn’t come fast enough._ _

__\----_ _

__Gavin had taken two pills half an hour before and now they were lying in bed together, a thin t-shirt and short sleep shorts all that covered Gavin from being naked. Michael rested his head on his hand, looking down at Gavin, reaching over to pull a blanket over his own bare chest._ _

__“You’re sure about this?” He whispered, lips brushing against Gavin’s forehead. “We can stop if you want.”_ _

__“No I…I want this. Please. We’ve come this far.” Gavin looked up at Michael, eyes wide and trusting._ _

__“How far can I go, Gavvers?” Michael’s fingers played with Gavin’s hair as he bit his lip, shrugging, a new sense of insecurity building up, coupled with the rapidly approaching sleep that clawed at Gavin’s consciousness._ _

__“As…as far as you want. I mean it. We’ve waited this long, yeah? As far as you want.”_ _

__Michael groaned, pressing a soft kiss to Gavin’s lips. This was happening. This was happening._ _

__“Can I fuck you, baby?” The thought alone had Michael’s head spinning in aroused excitement, imagining his boy underneath him, completely helpless and ready for whatever Michael wanted to give him._ _

__“Mmm, yes.” Gavin sighed out, eyes closing. “I trust you.”_ _

__Michael looked down and watched as Gavin fell into sleep, taken by the pills. He waited some minutes, fingers still playing gently with Gavin’s hair, staring down and letting himself fill up with how much he loved his boyfriend, how much he trusted him. When he started to lightly snore, Michael knew it was time._ _

__He drew back from where he lay on the bed, pushing the blanket down from his bare shoulders and beginning his work on Gavin’s sleep shirt. It was a little difficult getting off of the sleeping man and he noted in his head that next time they should get the undressing done beforehand. He groaned aloud just at the prospect of being able to do this again and again and again, taking advantage of his perfect boyfriend with absolutely no consequences._ _

__The sight of Gavin’s bare chest spiked Michael’s building arousal. Just the sight of his boyfriend’s pink nipples bare to the world had everything hitting him at once. There Gavin was, an empty palette for Michael to mess. Gavin’s steady breathing and Michael’s gasping groans were the soundtrack to his depravity, fingers greedy as they traced up and down Gavin’s naked chest, stopping to gently pinch his nipples._ _

__“God,” Michael groaned, overwhelmed and on edge and ridiculously hard. His breath came out in short gasps as he lowered his head, lips curling perfectly against Gavin’s hardened nipples, tongue teasing the sensitive nubs that were unprotected, all his to lick and taste and _bite_._ _

__Gavin’s back arched in his sleep when Michael playfully bit at his left nipple, tongue instantly soothing the skin. He moaned, rutting against the comforter, beginning to suck. Normally Gavin didn’t like so much attention paid to his nipples, complaining that they were too sensitive. Knowing that he could do absolutely anything to Gavin’s body was what almost pushed Michael entirely over the edge. He drew back, trying to catch his breath and calm down. He couldn’t ruin this now. There were so many more things he wanted to do, so many more things he wanted to try._ _

__Michael’s hands shook as they reached for Gavin’s shorts, pulling them down slowly and revealing the enticing skin bit by bit. The fabric caught on Gavin’s half-hard cock and Michael groaned, reaching a shaking hand out to brush his fingers against the head, head spinning with heavy arousal when Gavin whimpered in his sleep, unconsciously thrusting up just a little bit into his warm touch._ _

__“Fuck, Gav.”_ _

__By the time the shorts were off and tossed onto the floor, Gavin was whimpering and moaning and thrusting into Michael’s loose grip around his cock. He watched with lidded eyes as his lover chased after his own arousal, even though he was still so sound asleep. He moved his hand back, fingers finding Gavin’s lips and smearing Gavin’s own precum along them. When he unconsciously licked it off his lips, Michael knew that he didn’t have much time left. If he didn’t get inside his sleeping boyfriend soon, he was pretty sure he’d die._ _

__Michael reached over to the bedside table, grabbing desperately at the lube sitting there._ _

__“Fuck.” He groaned, battling over what would be the easiest way to proceed. Placing the lube next to him on the bed, he gently turned Gavin over onto his stomach, checking that his head was lying sideways on the pillow for him to breathe._ _

__Michael’s hands reached out and gently pulled apart Gavin’s cheeks, a low groan escaping his throat at the sight of his boy’s hole. He leaned down and licked, shuddering at Gavin's sleepy moan._ _

__“It’s okay baby, you’ll come soon.” Michael found himself whispering, tongue finding Gavin’s hole and licking at it insistently, moaning. He felt so deliciously dirty, tasting his boyfriend here while Gavin slept. With one playful kiss to the hole, Michael drew back, hands finding the bottle of lube once more. His lubed up fingers pushed gently at Gavin’s hole, a breathy sigh escaping Gavin’s throat as Michael’s fingers penetrated him, slowly pushing further in before curling._ _

__The noise that came out of Gavin’s mouth when Michael pressed against his love’s prostate was addicting and he continued to play with him, deep groans accompanying Gavin’s sleepy cries. He readied the man, stretching him as well as he could until it got to be too much. He was frantic, tugging off his sleep pants and slicking up his own cock before climbing atop Gavin’s bare, empty body. He was really doing this. He was about to fuck his sleeping boyfriend._ _

__Sinking in slowly, Michael moaned low and deep, forehead resting against the back of Gavin’s silky hair, nuzzling into it as he bottomed out, pulling back just a little before reseating himself in Gavin’s warmth, completely overwhelmed. Gavin’s slack body gave no resistance as Michael began to thrust, deep and hard and a little more rough than he knew he’d be able to if Gavin was awake. It was intoxicating, taking his lover so intimately with no consequences and no reservations. His body was entirely Michael’s for the taking, and he never wanted it to end._ _

__He knew he wouldn’t last much longer, not with Gavin whining and whimpering underneath him in his sleep, not with his cock buried so perfectly in his boyfriend’s ass, not with Gavin’s defenseless body twitching and writhing underneath him. He was so close, so deliciously close and all it took was one last mewl escaping Gavin’s perfect lips for Michael to tip over the edge, coming long and hard into his boyfriend’s limp body._ _

__He sucked gently on the back of Gavin’s neck, tongue licking over the smooth skin as his cock softened, arousal finally giving way to drowsiness. He couldn’t sleep yet though, he couldn’t leave his poor boy hard and needy with no release, not after the most mind-blowing orgasm of Michael’s entire life._ _

__Slowly pulling out, he gently pushed Gavin onto his back, hand going straight to his boyfriend’s cock, jerking only half a dozen times before Gavin’s face scrunched up in his sleep and he came all over Michael’s hand, crying out._ _

__“Shh, shh, I’ve got you.” Michael whispered, lips finding Gavin’s and kissing him so softly, stroking him through his orgasm before moving away, tugging the blanket right back over their naked bodies, holding his smaller boyfriend’s spent body tight against his own like he loved. “Fuck, that was perfect.”_ _

__He fell asleep just like that, clutching Gavin tight against his chest, lips pressing so softly to Gavin’s hair, naked bodies curled against each other like they were always meant to._ _

__\----_ _

__Michael woke the next morning to a warm cloth slowly passing over his cock, cleaning him. He groggily opened his eyes, instantly smiling at the sight of his still naked boyfriend cleaning what he had been too tired to do earlier._ _

__“Morning, sleepy-head.” Gavin teased, a blush creeping up his cheeks. “How was it?”_ _

__Michael sighed, resting back against his arms as Gavin climbed up the bed and curled against his side, body just as warm and inviting as it was the night before. His eyes met Gavin’s and he grinned, laughing._ _

__“It was perfect.”_ _

__Gavin blushed harder, curling up close to Michael and laughing nervously._ _

__“I woke up and all I could feel was your come inside me, Michael.”_ _

__He groaned, rolling over on top of his boyfriend, swallowing Gavin’s indignant squeak with his lips as he chuckled deep in his throat._ _

__“I hope it was as amazing for you as it was for me, because we are _definitely_ doing that again.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is here! http://achievementboyfriends.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> If you want to follow for fic updates and general fandom-y things, please do! I love meeting new people :)


End file.
